Most practitioner-prescribed medication, as well as over-the-counter medication, requires regimented usage for optimal results. In our fast-paced society, it is difficult for most people to maintain a medication-related schedule and to remember what has been taken and what still needs to be taken.
A survey of approximately one hundred people who take or have taken medication (the survey included pharmacists) was conducted by applicant to substantiate the belief that most people forget, or have forgotten to take their medication. The results of the survey was that ninety-nine percent of those people surveyed forget to take their medication, and that the majority of people forget to take their medications, more often than not. Not only do most people forget to take their medication, but just as important, most people, while in the process of remembering to take their medication, often forget if they have taken their last scheduled dose or not.
There do exist various label systems for reminding a medication user to take their medication and to help them remember (i.e., confirm) if they have already taken a scheduled dose. Typically, these label systems are adhered directly to the medicine container, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,752,087; 5,881,597; and 5,979,698. Once placed, these are not readily removed. Sometimes, the user may inadvertently mount the label system on top of dosage instructions printed in the container, which then obscures important information from the user.
It would be desirable to have a means of adhering a label system to a label-based medication dosage reminder and confirmation system which facilitates easy attachment of the label system to the medicine container, and also, which permits easy readjustment and removal even after the labels have initially been attached to the medicine container or like container.
It is would also be desirable to have a system which permits any pertinent medication information printed on the medication container to be viewed by the user, rather than obscured by the label system as is often the case.